Goddess of the Moon, and Her Champions
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: After Roxas and Axel rebel against Organization IIIX and attempt to destroy Kingdom Hearts, they find themselves in a world of gods and god slayers. Normally they wouldn't care, since the experience resurrected their friend, Xion, but with gods and god slayers starting to set their eyes on her, the two will find themselves in a giant battle royale, with Xion as the ultimate prize.
1. Prologue: A needed conclusion pt 1

**I own nothing, and I am making no money.**

* * *

Roxas walked in a numb haze through the dark streets of the World That Never Was. Xion's dying words echoed through the young nobodies head as he moved towards the castle. 'Roxas... all those hearts that we captured... Kingdom Hearts... set them free... Please... Roxas.'

His chest hurt. He felt like something was caught in his throat. His eyes were moist. His mind played images of Xion in his mind, an endless slide-show that made the walk feel like it was dragging on forever. "I promise, I will put a stop to this. Xemnas will not have his way. Just you wait." Roxas mumbled as he looked up into the dark sky to see the incomplete Kingdom Hearts flouting over head, like a fake moon, as fake as all the hopes it represented to the beings who were entirely hopeless.

Turning a corner he tensed up as he saw a familiar face standing there, waiting for him. Axel stood, leaning against a wall his head down. His long dark red hair seemed even more of a mess than usual. With his eye closed, it almost looked as if the tattoos underneath his eyes were real tears.

Roxas stared at his friend. The friend who had hid the truth from him. The friend who had kept him in the dark so that he would continue to do the Organization's dirty work. Roxas felt sick just looking at him. Turning his head away he just kept walking.

"Where do you think your going?" Axel said as Roxas passed him. Roxas bit the inside of his cheek.

"I'm going to put a stop to this. Once and for all." Roxas responded, glancing up meaningfully at Kingdom Hearts.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel shouted angrily. "If you get on their bad side then they will destroy you!" The red haired Nobody moved away from the wall, almost as if he was going to grab onto Roxas, but his hand fell short. There was a pained expression on Axel's face. As if he was as conflicted as Roxas himself.

"No one would miss me." Roxas said before continuing on, trying his hardest to ignore the thing he heard in Axel's voice. It was too late. He had already promised Xion he would see this through to the end. He wasn't about to back out now. In his entire 368 days, he had never backed out.

But even so, he heard Axel's last words. "That's not true!.. I would."

Roxas hardly even hesitated in his steps, he just pulled up his black hood over his spiky blond hair, and continued on. He had chosen his path. He would put a stop to Organization XIII. He didn't care what happened to him.

Axel watched him go, a feeling of pure hate bubbling up inside of him. He had never known true hatred until now. He thought he had. He was so sure that he had hated before, but he had been wrong. He had thought he hated the traitors before for undermining his work. He had thought he had hated Sora for being the reason why Roxas and Xion had to exist the way they did. He had thought he hated the worlds for denying him is own existence.

But now, he knew what true hatred was. He felt it burning so hot as to melt away his skin. He hated... himself.

He hated himself for not telling the kids the truth. He hated himself for spying on them for Xemnas. He hated himself for bringing Xion back, not simply letting her get away. And most of all, he hated himself for not being strong enough... good enough to save her.

"Dammit... Dammit!" Axel shouted to the blank sky, this purple and dark blue lights giving him no comfort at all. "Why did it have to end like this!? Why couldn't the worlds just let us be happy!? Huh!? Was that to much to ask!?" Axel's cries started to become historical as he broke down. He looked helplessly up towards where he had seen Roxas just disappear, seeing the castle in the distance. "They are going to destroy you..." He said quietly, his head dipping low.

The quiet crushed down around him. It was like a dark blanked, heavy and unmoving. Threatening to smoother him completely. Taking in a sharp breath, he clenched his fists and started off after Roxas.

"They won't take you from me too."

* * *

He noticed them following him long before they actually tried to bar his path. The dusks were everywhere, their thin silver forms snaking around the corners of the dark buildings that lead towards the Nobodies' castle fortress. But Roxas didn't hesitate, he keep walking at his brisk pace. His eyes only focused on the heart like moon that hoovered in the sky, partially hidden behind the castle. He would have to fight his way through it if he wanted to get to Kingdom Hearts.

He made it all the way to the bridge connecting the castle to the dark city before the lesser Nobodies descended, the first group guarding the bridge while the others quickly surrounded him. Roxas paused in his step, taking his time to evaluate his position. One hundred fifty seven, that was his personal record. Fighting off one hundred fifty seven of the silver monsters before being overwhelmed. Sadly, the Castle had far more than that number, and it housed stronger beings than these doormen. But Roxas had gone too far already, his life had been forfeited a long time ago, and after what happened with Xion, he didn't want to stop. The pain in his chest drove him forward, the weigh of his promise pushing at his back.

"Out of my way!" Roxas commanded the lesser Nobodies, seeing if they would still respond to his authority even now, but the creatures merely swayed back and forth rhythmically, the zippers that held their mouths closed parted as they gave a short hiss.

The first attack came from behind. The serpent like strike aimed to skewer Roxas through the back as the Nobody twisted its arms together into a spear. Roxas felt the creature's approach, as it gave the characteristic whine of its lowly kind. He did a quick pirouette, shifting out of the way of the attack and bringing down his right arm.

A dark fluid formed around his fingers, twisting and turning, growing outwards into a long shaft before solidifying into a long black blade the rune of oblivion forming at the end looking like the tooth of a key. Roxas brought up his keyblade in one swift movement, bisecting the Nobody which gave a solitary wail before falling to the ground, blood dripping from its wound before its body started to fade away, small black fragments flaking away from the corpse faster and faster until nothing remained.

The tension broke and the silver beasts throw themselves at the former thirteenth seat, their shill cries seemed to shake the world as they moved as one, like a tsunami. Roxas didn't wait for them to reach him, swing up his keyblade, he focused his magic. "Blizzard!" The massive shards of ice erupted for the tip of his sword, smashing into the lesser Nobodies in front of him, knocking them out of their charge.

While they were still dazed, Roxas pressed forward, cutting his way through the wall of bodies with several wide slashes until he managed to break the circle and making for the stairs.

Nearly every step he needed to strike down one or more of the silver figures but he didn't slow down, to hesitate was to fail. He had to keep moving or else he would be completely overwhelmed. The lesser Nobodies weren't smart, but there sure were a lot of them.

Nearing the top of the long flight of stairs, he came upon the first barrier, a crystal-like shield designed to keep out the Heartless as the World That Never Was drifted closer and closer to the darkness. But the seal put up no resistance at all to Roxas's Keyblade which sliced straight through the wall shattering the crystals as the Keyblade undid the seal.

Kingdom Hearts looked bigger than ever, sitting right behind the Castle, its light throwing out strange shadows over the surrounding. He was close, he couldn't stop. Nobody after Nobody fell before him as he kept his legs moving. His breaths were becoming harder. How many had he killed so far? Only fifty or so, but the added run made the battle even more exhausting to when he was simply holding them off in training.

A shadow in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he heard a whistling sound. The shot got him in the leg, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground. He had to roll out of the way to avoid being pieced by the Nobodies that had been on his heels as his eyes scanned his surroundings. A sniper up in the windows, the end of its gun glowing white hot as it prepared another shot. Roxas slashed the bullet out of the air, redirecting it into a nearby Nobody before he pointed his sword towards the sniper. "Fire!"

The ball of fire zoomed out towards it intended target, erupting into a miniature explosion that knocked a fair sized hole into the stone work. An opening into the building where he might be able to lose the hord in the tight turns of the halls, or at least it would be harder to surround him completely.

"Cure." He murmured, fixing up his leg before running towards the wall at full speed. Right before he smashed into it completely he added another spell; Gravity. His body gave a lurch as a new direction was assigned to down, but he didn't even stumble as his feet touched the wall and he began to run up the side of the building, the hundreds of lesser Nobodies slamming into the wall before they figured out that they needed to snake their way up it.

Quickly getting his bearings, Roxas took the nearest stairs, moving ever closer to his goal. The corridors were crawling with various Nobodies, but Roxas rushed through them, taking routes to make it difficult to keep track of him and using his greater speed to his advantage.

He reached the finally set of stairs that would lean towards the roof top from which he would be able to approach Kingdom Hearts. He was going to make it. It wasn't until he opened the door and a pair of spikes shout down out of the sky, nearly driving themselves into his face that he realized just how far way he still was.

"Well if it isn't little Roxas. We've been looking for you." The sarcastic voice of Xigbar drowned. Roxas looked up to see the eyepatched Nobody staring down at him, his skunk like black and gray hair pulled back in its usual ponytail, a look of disgust literally burned onto his face as half of it was covered in a long scar from an old battle burn. The twin hand guns held up, daring Roxas to try to make a move.

"Shit." Roxas cursed as he saw just how screwed he was. Standing behind Xigbar were three other figures; Demyx, Xaldin, Saix. Only Axel, Luxord, and Xemnas himself were missing, all the other remaining members of Orginization XIII were there, standing between Roxas and Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas's eyes gazed past them to the giant heart. It was only a half a mile away, but it might as well been on the other side of a massive canyon for all it matter.

"I'm glad to see you got this far kid. You see, I never liked you. It's your face, it reminds me to much of when the old me got this scar." Xigbar said, tapping one of his guns to the eyepatch while keeping the other trained on Roxas. "So I would like to put a few holes in that pretty little face of yours."

"Careful Xigbar, we were to try to convince him to stop this foolishness." Xaldin said, though he himself already had out his six spears. The dreadlocked man was taller than any of the others present and had a savage air about him. He might have spoken of restraint, but he was rearing to go.

"Come on little buddy, I know you don't want to go down this route. It would have made everything up to know a waste." Demyx said, strumming a few notes on his guitar, a nervous expression on his face. "I really don't want to have to do this Roxas, you know how much I hate violence."

Roxas didn't listen to any of them. He was taking this time to caught his breath. His fingers gripped his Keyblade so hard that he could feel the cool metal through his black gloves.

"Roxas, you have a choice to make." Saix said, stepping out of the group, his wild blue hair reaching down past his shoulder blades and the 'x' shaped scar over his face drew attention to his pale golden eyes. "Return to your duties, or be destroyed."

"Go to hell." Roxas growled, raising up his keyblade.

"Roxas, don't do this! Just comeback and we can pretend it never happened!" Demyx shouted.

"Pretend it never happened? You want to just pretend that Xion never happened!?" Roxas shouted back. "You want me to just go back to being your dog after everything that has happened!? She was my friend! My friend dammit!" Roxas ran forward, trying to push down the stinging feeling in his eyes as they began to water.

He tried a lunging attack for Saix first, not because of any particular plan, just because he happened to be closest. Saix quickly brought out his massive steel slab of a weapon which he seemed to be under the impression was a one hand sword even though the blade itself was larger than his body and the hilt was even longer.

The metal of the two weapons rang as Roxas's blade glanced off of the much larger weapon, but he didn't stop, quickly taking a series of quick steps to get around Saix's guard and aiming a slash for his right side. The scarfaced Nobody had to dodge to the side, but the tip of Roxas's key still grazed his black coat leaving a short tear in the fabric.

He could beat Saix, he had done it before. The key was to keep your mobility up and not letting him push you into a corner. Unfortunately, Saix wasn't alone, and Nobodies rarely cared about fair play.

Roxas saw the small bend in space appearing to his right and ducked just as a silver needle like bullet shout out of the portal, passing straight through the spot where his head used to be. Four more portals appeared and Roxas was made to dance about, dodging and deflecting the incoming missiles. Xigbar was laughing as he used his spacial magic to play around with the youngest of the High Nobodies, firing more and more bullets.

Roxas couldn't just dodge forever, his opponents were already taking this time to surround him, he had to make a move on the offensive and fast. Jumping up into the air he pointed his keyblade to the sky. "Lighting!"

Bolts of energy came from the key, striking down onto the ground around him, pushing his enemies back a few steps as the spell kicked up dust. Then, using his improvised smoke screen, he moved in on Xigbar. There were four steps between the edge of the smoke and the gunner, but Roxas made them in a instant, his black keyblade swinging around. Roxas was only half surprised when his attack connected with nothing but air. The sniper had vanished, using his space magic to jump away before Roxas's blade could reach him.

Xigbar's magic was taxing on the older Nobody, and he couldn't keep it up for long. If it wasn't for the fact that he had allies, Roxas might have had a chance against him.

The spear gave no warning, coming in a sweep from Roxas's side, it slammed into his rib cage, throwing him to roll across the ground. Before he could even take a breath, two more spears shout out towards him, forcing him to try to get out of the way. One of the blade heads grazed against his side, but he managed to get back to his feet in time to guard against the full front of the remaining three attacks, though he didn't have a moment to collect himself before a surge of water from Demyx hit him back down to the ground.

Saix's large blade crashed into Roxas's body and the young Nobody gave a gasp of pain as the metal slab cracked bones. He was sent flying across the ground till he smacked into a wall where three of Xigbar's dart like bullets nailed him to the wall. Roxas's gave a scream of pain as the bullets pushed into his shoulders and side. Not fatal wounds, but that only meant that it would last a little longer.

"You cocky little shit. You really thought you would take us all on by yourself? What made you do it? Couldn't be love for that worthless doll. You'd have to have a heart for that." Xigbar chuckled as the four Nobodies surrounded him in a semicircle.

"She wasn't... a doll... She was my friend, you asshole." Roxas spat angrily, reaching up and pulling one of the darts from his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but he couldn't stop. He could still see the said smile on Xion's face as her body turned to dust. 'Please Roxas...'

"Hahaha... stupid kid." Xigbar said, shaking his head as he pointed his gun between Roxas's eyes. "Once your died, Sora will wake up, and then he will continue where you left off. So go night and good..." Xigbar's words were cut short and his body stiffened. A short gasp leaving his parted lips.

"Xigbar?" Saix said, not understanding why the oldest of them had stopped, but all of their eyes widened as Xigbar's body began to fall, as it turned they saw a steel grey and red chakram embedded in his back.

"What the..." Demyx started, his mind numbed by shock, but that was as far as he got. The chakram glowed red hot before exploding, turning Xigbar into a cloud of red and black mist and blinding the rest with heat and smoke. Before they could recover Axel dashed in, his second weapon sliding neatly across Xaldin's throat before he threw it into Demyx's face, both dropped dead before they smoke managed to clear, leaving Axel standing between Roxas and Saix.

"A...Axel." Roxas said in surprise as his friend summoned up one of the Chakrams into his hand, holding it in a defensive position as the other hand moved back, holding an elixir out to Roxas.

"Did you really think I was going to let you do this alone?" Axel said smugly before dropping the item into Roxas's lap. "Take that, we've still got work to do." Roxas nodded, pulling the other spikes out of his body before drinking the magic potion, feeling his energy returning as the holes knitted themselves closed.

"What is the meaning of this, Axel?" Saix said, his cold voice not betraying any of his thoughts, even though he had just watched three of his allies being slaughtered in front of him.

"Simply, I'm with the kid. Xion was my friend too." Axel said, summoning up another Chakram. "Now how's this going to go down, Saix? I'm willing to let you walk away for old times sake, but if you try to stop us, I won't go easy on you. Got it memorized?"

"Tough talk, coming from someone who had to ambush his enemies to have the upper hand." A large playing card appeared in the air before spinning around, revealing Luxord. The card throwing Nobody rubbed a hand over his short blond hair. "Man though, I was hanging back in order so that we wouldn't have all our eggs in one basket. Looks like that little gamble payed off, wouldn't you say."

"Shit." Axel spat, though Roxas was back up on his feet.

"I see know that you were right to hold back." Saix agreed raising up his own weapon. "Axel, if you have betrayed the organization, then you will die as well."

"You can forget that! We won't be the one's losing here!" Roxas shouted tightening his grip on his keyblade.

"Then lets us see who has the higher pair!" Luxord shouted, a glowing card appearing in his hand, the attack was released and the battle reset.

* * *

 **This is eventually going to turn into the beginning of a crossover(undecided as to what though, leaning towards Campione), but for know it only has Kingdom Hearts elements. No I don't care for canon, so don't ask about it. Both Axel and Roxas are going to stick around as the MCs.**

 **I decided I was going to write something for Kingdom Hearts after reading 'Rekindled Assassin' and liking the manipulative assassin Axel.**


	2. Prologue: A needed conclusion pt 2

Luxord throw out his deck of card which slid through the air, each card growing until they were the size of a sturdy door, forcing both Axel and Roxas to moving in order to avoid them. Once separated, the loyal members of the Organization each went after their own traitor; Saix pursuing Axel while Luxord moved in on Roxas.

Roxas's keyblade parried the thrown cards and he went on the offensive, trying to land a hit on the cardmaster, but Luxord was too fast, the Gambler of Fate's image blurring as he moved. A strong kick connected with Roxas's shoulder, knocking him through the air, but he recovered and landed lightly on his feet.

"Well kid, you sure have made a mess." Luxord said, his pleasant grin and tone of voice not changing even as he flipped a card back and forth between the fingers of his right hand. "Of course I think I kind of agree with you in a way. Hard to feel security in your job when the big man up top so clearly see you as expendable. So no hard feelings about all this."

"Just get out of my way. I don't care about the Organization. I'm going to put an end to Kingdom Hearts." Roxas said. He would continue. Nothing would stop him.

Luxord didn't move, he just grinned. "How much would you bet on that? Would you bet your life?" He held up a hand, showing Roxas a small hourglass in his palm. "That last hit of mine had a bit of a curse with it. Its called 'Doom'. I would explain it in detail, but you really don't got the time for that. Long story short, you got five minutes until this glass runs out of sand. If you don't kill me before then, you die." Roxas's eyes widened as he looked at the hourglass. Five minutes, and dropping fast. "It's Fate verses Destiny, kiddo. Game on. The winner gets to live."

* * *

Saix's heavy swings with his more than massive sword were keeping Axel from even thinking about getting close. The Dancing Flames was forced to stay true to his name; being light on his feet, just out of the scar faced nobodies reach and throwing his flaming Chakrams at him. But, with the direct path to the target blocked by the ungodly large blade and Saix's still surprising speed, his attacks just weren't hitting home.

Having to stop to catch his Chakrams was also a danger, and one that Saix knew all too well. The moment Axel positioned himself to retrieve his weapons on their return flight, Saix moved in with a heavy strike. If it wasn't for the fact that Axel managed to get the Chakrams up in the way to guard and was fainting away from the blow, it would have spilt him in two like it did the ground beneath him.

"You... you were really trying to kill me there." Axel said, sounding hurt in more ways then one as he pulled himself from the ground and into a kneeling position. "I'm glad to see our long standing friendship meant so much to you."

"You have long since outlived your usefulness to the Organization, and now your betrayal shall be met with death." Saix said, his voice cold, but the blue haired nobody didn't immediately attack, just stared down at the kneeling Axel. "Why is it that you choice to side with the traitor? Why give up on everything that we have worked for?"

"You know, I never really cared about the whole 'Kingdom Hearts' thing to much." Axel said, chuckling to himself. "I could tell you, but I doubt you would get it. Being with them, they made me feel like I was worth something. They made me feel like I really did have a heart."

Saix narrowed his eyes into a glare. "You're a fool, Axel. You mistook the light reflected in the pond for the moon in the sky. You have no heart, nor did they. And know you will die for your foolishness." Saix started to raise his sword, but stopped as Axel broke out into laughter.

"You know something, you might be right about that. You always were one to keep the moon in your sights, but I've always been a down to earth kind of guy. That's why I'm not standing were you are." Axel said with a grin, moving his hand in a complicated sign on the ground.

Saix's eyes flashed to his own feet to see one of Axel's Chakram, dropped during the last clash sitting at his feet. The steel was glowing bright gold with the fire magic Axel had been sending it throughout the conversation. Saix didn't even have time to curse as a column of fire appeared beneath him, blanketing him in scowling hot flames.

Now it was Saix on the ground, his arms and legs covered in burns and trying to regain the breath that the fire had forced out of him. "Funny how you forget that I fight using underhanded methods. I was the Organizations top assassin after all. You should know that better than anyone, since you were always the one asking me to do your dirty work." Axel said, standing a short distance away, poised to strike. "I'll ask one more time, for old times sake, back off and leave me and Roxas to put an end to Xemnas."

"Never..." Saix said through clenched teeth as he looked up at Axel. His normally cold face started to slowly twist into one resembling pure rage as his pale yellow eyes reflected the light of Kingdom Hearts. His light blue hair started to stand on end giving it a wild and savage look. "I will not let this chance slip me by. I will have my heart!"

Sensing the danger, Axel launched his right hand forward, sending the spinning chakram at full speed towards Saix, aiming for his strong arm, a blow that would cripple the heavy sword using.

It seemed impossible, but Saix swung his massive sword faster than the flaming disk could move through the air. The wind from the move sent the chakram flying off course and far out of the way. Saix's eyes were void of anything, save for pure battle instinct as his sword opened up and a blinding white aura began to surround it and him. He moved like a man possessed and with a speed that you would figure impossible with his body so badly burned.

Axel put up a flame shield against the attack, but it hardly made a difference, the blade swept through it like it wasn't even there and Axel was sent flying through the air, pain shooting up his arm from the strain of blocking the attack with his remaining chakram.

Axel recovered in mid air and had to pull some quick maneuvers to stop himself from being turned into a pancake against the ground as the flat of Saix's blade moved down towards his head. He was left hopelessly dodging attacks, waiting for an opening that never seemed to come as Saix's offensive never let up.

Axel realized that Saix, the Luna Diviner, was really trying his hardest to kill him. Things were not looking good.

* * *

"What's the matter Roxas? I thought you were some kind of chosen one. Don't tell me you aren't even good enough to get a single finger on me." Luxord teased as he danced around Roxas's attempts to attack him, not bothering to block most of the time. It was insane. Roxas remembered Axel saying that Luxord was a master of time magic, but the real manning of that hadn't kicked in until now. He was using his magic to speed himself up to a point were no matter how hard Roxas tried, or how fast he moved, he would still be too slow. The hourglass was running out of sand, and Roxas was running out of options.

His eyes moved to the hourglass. It looked as though half of the sand was already gone and Roxas could feel the rush. Would he die before he ever even reached Kingdom Hearts? Worse, now he was dragging the only friend he had left down with him. What was Axel thinking, joining this hopeless fight? Once Roxas was out of the way, it would be two on one. Axel was slipper but...

Roxas's eye opened as thoughts of his friend gave him an idea. "Why don't you shut up!?" Roxas shouted, pulling his arm back and throwing his Keyblade straight at Luxord. The nobody of fate laughed and stepped to the side.

"Really kid, you this this trick is going to work on me." He said as he turned around, holding up a giant card to stop the boomeranging key. "You mistake me for some kind of amatu..."

With his vision blocked by his card, he hardly noticed the flash of light. It wasn't until he lowered his card an inch and saw that the Keyblade wasn't there that he realized his mistake. He moved to the side, right as Roxas had jumped down at his with a two handed swing, having resummoned his keyblade after throwing it in order to distract Luxord while he got in close.

The Gambler of Fate gave a cry of shock, he had moved out of the way of a lethal blow, but the black blade of the key sword went through his extended right arm, cutting it clean off.

Roxas tried for another strike, but Luxord got out of range before he could take further damage.

"Not bad kid." Luxord said, his voice seeming unchanged as Roxas regained his footing. "But not good enough."

"What the hell..?" Roxas said, unable to understand what he was seeing. Luxord was spinning a card around between the fingers of his right hand, hand Roxas had just slashed off. There was no sign of damage anywhere. "How did you get your arm back?"

Luxord laughed. "Kid, I control time. Unless you 'kill' me, I just rewind the damage so it is like it never happened." Luxord said before folding the card then releasing it to show the card back to the way it was, undamaged. "So try a bit harder for a finisher next time. Though know that you've gotten a hit on me, I think I will step my game up. Sure the hand is stacked in my favor, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't still play the game to the end."

Roxas was immediately assaulted by dozens of cards flying around him, slapping him around like a ping pong ball. "This is impossible." Roxas growled to himself as he tried to fight his way towards the card shark, cutting through the card, only to be slapped away.

"And dice roll!"

Roxas only just saw the giant pair of die flying towards him. He didn't have good enough footing to guard the attacks and they hit him hard in the head and stomach, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Axel was having a hell of a time. Saix was starting to conjure up more giant blades out of the white aura that surrounded him and was throwing them at Axel. A blade that crashed too close to him kicked up a cloud of dust, obscuring Axel's view until Saix's giant sword came through the smoke screen and smashed into Axel's side, sending him spinning across the ground, his left arm in shambles.

Axel gasped in pain as he tried to get up, his left arm held limp at his side. "All traitors will be killed. Even you."

Axel smiled a bit through is pain. "Really? Weren't you planning on betraying Xemnas all along? You knew he wasn't ever planning on giving you that heart you wanted." He wanted to see Saix hesitate, even if it was just a moment, but he didn't. He was lost within his madness.

Axel was feeling pressured, he needed an opening, but he didn't know how he was going to get it. He looked off towards were Roxas was having his own problems against Luxord. The blond kid was pushing himself up off the floor, same as Axel and their eyes met.

Slowly, a smug look passed over both of their faces and they nodded at the same time. "Well, this is it! Dance fire, dance!" His chakrams flew from his hands and began to circle through the air around him, releasing a flaming ribbon as they went.

Saix stopped and shifted into a position to guard against the incoming attack as the ribbons of fire closed in above Axel's head, tightening into a ball.

At the same time, Roxas started to give his own battle cry, focusing his light magic into the point of his keyblade, increasing the volume of it until a large ball of white light appeared at the tip. "So, what kind of trick you got up your sleeve this time kid?" Luxord asked, his confident tone and grin never leaving as he prepared a card in his hand for a defense.

"Bursting Firega!" "Ragnarok!"

The two barrage style attacks shot of at the same time. Roxas pointing his keyblade straight at Luxord, the giant ball of light breaking into a hundred smaller balls that all flew towards the nobody. While Axel's fireball cracked into dozens of other fireballs, each shooting straight out of where the original ball had been before curving through the air and heading towards Saix.

Both Luxord and Saix put up there guards, Luxord a giant card that shielded his whole body from the front and Saix covering his sword with so much of the white aura that if formed a barrier in front of him. Each could feel the weight of the bullets hitting their shields, but neither of them noticed the shots that went straight past them, or the second volley coming from there other side.

Each of them were knocked out of there guard in shock and the dozens of bolts of magic smashed into there backs, the smoke from the explosions clouding their vision. Then the blades pressed into their chests.

Luxord looked taken aback by the presence of the sword that was driven straight into his chest. His fingers felt the spot were it had entered him, as if trying to conform what the rest of his body was feeling. But once he felt it, a smile passed over his face. "You won this hand kiddo... It's too bad... we can't have another." He said as his body slowly faded from existence, not leaving a single trace behind.

Saix dropped his sword, and his legs started to buckle as he fell forward onto Axel, his head resting on the shoulder of Axel's injured arm. "You... you have it... don't you?" He asked Axel weakly, sounding almost desperate to know.

"To be honest, I don't know." Axel admitted as he stood there, supporting the person he once thought was his friend, feeling the blood disappearing from on top of his fingers even as it dripped onto him.

"Lea... where is it? Where is my... my hea...heart." Saix said, his face contorting into a pleading expression as his body slowly faded away.

Axel looked up as the scraps of Saix flouted up into the sky. "I don't know Isa, but I hope you find it." Axel said sadly, dropping the chakram he had used to kill his old friend in order to grip his injured arm as he slid to his knees.

"Axel." The red haired nobody looked up to see Roxas looked down at him with a worried face. "Why... why did you follow me?"

A half smile spread across his face as he raised his hand up to ruffle the kids hair. "Man, you always ask the stupidist questions. Three words, 'because we're friends'. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled back. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Axel."

Axel's eyes moved up towards where Kingdom Hearts flouted. "Don't thank me yet. You realize he is still ahead of us, right?"

"Xemnas." Roxas said his voice getting serious again.

"That's right." Axel said as he struggled with a pocket, pulling out two more elixers. "The last ones I got. I was keeping three of them on me, just incase... One for each of us." He said sadly. Roxas nodded, knowing that the third one was supposed to have been for Xion. His chest hurt again, knowing that she wasn't there with them. "Well, smoke 'em if you got 'em." Axel said, tossing one of them to Roxas before working at the stopper for the other with his teeth.

"Wha?" Roxas said, confused at to what Axel had just said.

"It's an expression. Its got a lot of meanings, but what I mean is that if you just keep saving your emergency supplies, you might never get to us them at all." He grumbled as he pulled the stopper out before spitting it to the side. "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied with a short chuckle, pulling the stopper out of his elixer. He raised it up in a toast. "Here's to you Xion, we are going to fulfill your final wish."

"Here here." Axel said before they both downed the contents of the veils, preparing themselves for the final home stretch.

* * *

 **Just one more boss fight until I need to know where they are going to end up. Campione, RWBY, etc. I have received next to no suggestions.**

 **Someone suggested Fate/Stay Night, but sadly that has way too much canon for me to follow. I just don't know much about the source there.**


	3. Prologue: A needed conclusion pt 3

As the magic from the Elixer's started to take full effect and Axel was regaining use of his injured arm, the two rebels started to shift about. Anxiety hung in the air. The force they were going up against was nothing like the last group, and since so much time had relapsed since Roxas had first started to storm the castle, it was unlikely that he wouldn't be there.

Xemnas, the founder of Organization XIII, Roxas had only ever seen him a hand full of times, and even then, he didn't interact with Roxas directly. "Hey Axel, what exactly are we in for?" Roxas asked, trying to break the tension.

Axel gave a half hearted laugh that sounded really bad. "You really don't know. Xemnas's magic is on a completely different scale compared to ours. He created this place with his magic. The World That Never Was was built by him for the sole purpose of being our HQ." Axel said grimly. "His element is called 'Nothingness', but it would be more useful to call it disruption or detachment. He can mess with your magic and create rifts in space similar to spacial magic, though less flexible. He can also separate the elements of light and darkness, allowing him to create both, though I don't know if he can control both of them or just the darkness. Honestly, he is a scare individual, one I hoped to never have to fight head on."

"And as usual, you just a wealth of information." Roxas mumbled with a sigh.

"Yeah, Saix never trusted Xemnas and wanted to be ready to take over the Organization the moment Kingdom Hearts was done. As usual, he ask me to figure out how and to do all the dirty work." Axel admitted, his voice seemed a little sadder than before. He genuinely regretted having to kill his old friend. Saix had changed so much from when he was Isa, but once upon a time, he and Axel had been the best of friends. The memories of Lea kept playing through the fire nobody's head, the good times they shared together. "It was going to be an assassination job done from the shadows, using the power of Kingdom Hearts to boost up Saix to the point were he could take the guy down. Not sure if that would have even worked though."

"Not too late for you to back out." Roxas offered with a side long glance towards that final path that would most certainly end in their destruction.

Axel looked the same way for a good long second before giving a scoff. "Life ain't worth living without your friends. If we are going down, then we're going down together." The fire nobody said, tightening his healed hand into a fist before reaching out and giving Roxas a pat on the shoulder. "Now come on, before sense catches up to me!"

"I pretty sure 'sense' doesn't even know you exist." Roxas said with a small grin as they started along the path to the end of the World That Never Was.

* * *

The last stretch they did at a walking pass, the only sound being the echoes of the infinite darkness that surrounded them. It seemed so strange after the hectic rush to get this far, the battle against the ocean of lesser nobodies and the other members of the Organization. But nothing was permitted to come this close to Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas doubted they would have been able to run here even if they wanted to. The air was charged with magic that rolled off of the giant heart in waves, hypnotizing everyone around it. The place felt... Roxas didn't have a word for it... sacred maybe? No, not sacred... haunted. Like all the individual hearts that made up the giant one were watching them. All of the emotions that Roxas couldn't understand filled the air, remnants of the lives of the people who had been denied rest.

It was in this solemn place that they found him, sitting on a stone out cropping, hunched over looking down at something in his hands.

Xemnas was a tall man, though not the tallest of the people who once made up his organization, about half a head taller than Axel while standing. His shoulders were wide and well built lending to his larger than life image. His long dark gray hair contrasted with his tanned skin, giving him a surreal look, like no matter where he went, his likeness would not fit in.

Roxas jumped into a fighting stance as the man started to speak, only to find that his words weren't directed towards them, but rather the thing he was holding in his hand, some kind of helmet, a beautiful thing that was a mixture of different shades of blue and silver, though that beauty was dampened by several dents that were in the metal. Xemnas's hand brushed gently against the metal as he spoke.

"Do not worry. Soon I will have completed Kingdom Heart. Only a few more hearts are needed. Then we can be together again. I will reclaim you from the darkness. Just hold on a little longer." Xemnas said, his voice as deep as an ocean and filling the giant empty space that surrounded them. His voice and face were that of a man who had endured all of the world's hardships. Someone who knew the truest meaning of suffering. Someone who would be willing to sacrifice everything, just to have the slightest glimpse of hope that one day he would escape the emptiness.

But then, the unreal scene came to an end, and the helmet disappeared as Xemnas sent it away with his magic. His head turned towards Axel and Roxas as he stood up to his full hight. His face was as empty as ever, his pale golden eyes seeming to dim the world around them as they sucked up all the light and happiness.

"Wielders of Light and Fire, why is it that you have done this? Why have you betrayed your family. For what purpose do you wish to snuff out the hope that we have worked so hard to cultivate?" Xemnas said, his voice holding nothing, just pure emptiness. "I gave you everything I had to give. I gave you a home. I gave you a purpose. I even gave you your vary names. And yet here you stand against me."

Roxas shank, unable to answer. It felt as though he had lost his voice. But then the memories of Xion returned to him and the squeezing inside of his chest returned. As eyes became more serious and he once again tightened his grip on his Keyblade. "Don't play the victim here! We've never been anything more than tools to you! Once you were done with us, you would have thrown us away, just like you did with Xion!"

Xemnas didn't even flinch at the snarl on Roxas's face. He just looked at the boy nobody with a look that seemed to convey disappointment and contempt. "Xion you say? You have betrayed me for a fragmented memory? For something that was never truly real, less than a nobody?"

"She was more real than that 'hope' you kept stringing us along with!" Axel growled, summoning up his fire and preparing for all out battle.

Xemnas's eyes slowly moved to Axel, looking him over as if seeing him for the first time. "I see. It was a mistake to allow you to mingle so closely together. You were only of use to me when you had no hearts of your own. If I had known you were regaining the hearts you had lost, I would have separated you long ago. A mistake that has cost me dearly." His cold words shocked Axel and Roxas, the knowledge that Nobodies could actually regain their hearts through something as simple as interaction, being told that they did have true hearts.

Xemnas pushed out his arms and both Roxas and Axel shivered as it felt like a massive started to weigh down on them. Xemnas's magic started to ripple out of him, the force of it bending space around him, kicking up a strong wind and causing the ground under their feet to tremble.

The energy started to condense into the palms of his hands, glowing dark red like a dying sun before the light itself seemed to become solid, stretching out into twin blades that extended from his hands.

"I will have to start up the Organization a new. But first, to eliminate the last remnants of the old." Xemnas said moving his hands into a combative stance.

"Finally, something we can agree on!" Roxas shouted, rushing forward and jumping into the air. He spun around to build up momentum into a downwards swing, targeting Xemnas's head.

The old leader didn't move, he simply lifted his right hand and blocked the strike with one of his two beam swords, pushing the boy back slightly as he readied his other hand to counter.

But before his counter could come, Axel's throwing weapons whistled through the air straight for Xemnas's legs, taking advantage of the fact that he was being forced to use one hand to defend against Roxas from above, leaving his lower body open.

It forced Xemnas to abandon the offensive in order to deflect the oncoming attacks, giving Roxas's momentum time to carry him over Xemnas, giving him an angle on the man's back while Axel recalled his weapons to prepare for a pincer movement.

It was a practiced combo between the two friends. One that would work on most opponents. Sadly, Xemnas wasn't most opponents.

Two more of the ethereal blades appeared in the air, between himself and Roxas, as the boy of light swung his blade and the original two stopped Axel's Chakrams. The two tried to keep on the pressure, but each and every one of their swings got blocked, and Xemnas wasn't showing any signs of exerting himself.

Finally, Axel jumped back and started to throw his Chakrams out to the side, before summoning another pair and doing the same, then another, and another. Once sixteen of the spinning blades were flying through the air, Roxas retreated upwards after Axel had done his thing. The blades forming up around Xemnas in a prison of spinning blades.

"Lightning!" Roxas shouted, casting a lightning spell that went from one Chakram to another, charging each of them. Then, he pulled back his Keyblade and prepared to throw it. "Magnetic Spiral!"

The Keyblade spun through the air, heading straight for Xemnas as it started to give off its own magnetic charge. All of Axel's blades jumped towards it, closing in on the target of the technique.

But before the blades could reach him, Xemnas through up a powerful barrier around himself. The air shimmered from the dark aura as it condensed into a nearly unbreakable shield. The Chakrams smashed into the barrier's surface and were suspended there by the magnetic pull.

"Ignite!" Axel shouted, snapping his fingers together. The Chakrams exploded into flames, the small embers growing stronger and stronger as they connected and began to spin into a massive pillar of fire around Xemnas's shield. The heat from it was so intense that the stone flooring began to metal away underneath the inferno.

Roxas recalled his Keyblade, standing back away from the blaze, waiting to see what kind of damage they had done. But to his surprise, when the fire cleared, their was nothing there.

"Roxas, behind you!" Axel shouted, and the keyblade wielder spun around to see Xemnas bringing down his dual ethereal blades down on him.

He lifted up his keyblade to block the attack, feeling the weight of not just the physical blow, but all of the magic behind it. It was more than he had ever felt before in his life, making even a hit from Saix look like a joke. The attack knocked him off his feet and sent him skidding across the ground.

Xemnas didn't give him a chance to get up, just continuing to press forward the attack on Roxas before the boy could recover enough to block.

It was Axel who stepped between them, blocking the blow meant for Roxas with his own Eternal Flames and struggling to stand his ground against Xemnas's overwhelming power.

"Useless." Xemnas said before sending out a shock wave of magical power that blasted the two away from him. "All of your efforts will be for nothing in the end."

Axel was the first one to start to recover from the hit, pulling himself off the ground to look towards Xemnas, but what he saw made his eyes widened.

Hundred of Xemnas's red ethereal blades flouted in the air above him, ready to rain down on the two traitors, and Roxas was still not up on his feet yet. So as Xemnas gave a flick of the wrist, a final command to the blades to start the attack, Axel moved between them and Roxas, holding up his weapons in front of him in an attempt to stop the magical blasts from reaching his friend.

Roxas heard the attack before he fully saw it. The heavy blows upon the ground which shook underneath the onslaught. Then he turned his head around to see Axel standing over him, the flashes of red light from the attacks exploding silhouetting the red haired nobody as he struggle to hold his ground.

The attack only lasted two seconds, but it seemed like forever to Roxas as horror had gripped him. And when the red beams had finally stopped coming, Axel's knees buckled, and he began to fall.

"Axel!" Roxas cried, jumping forward to catch his friend before he could hit the ground. "What were you doing!? Why didn't you just get out of the way!?" Roxas shouted at him.

Axel's eyes seemed unfocused, but they moved around to Roxas, and he smiled a sad smile. His lips parted and he started to speak, his voice so soft that Roxas could hardly hear him.

Then, after he was done, his eyes started to close, and his chin dropped to his chest.

"No... Axel! Don't you dare! Axel!" Roxas shouted, shaking his friend, trying to keep him awake. Tears had come to his eyes, and he began to sob. "No... not you too."

"A foolish sacrifice." Xemnas's words caught Roxas like a hammer, knocking the breath out of him, and leaving him momentarily forgetting how to breath. He looked up at the grey haired nobody, at his indifferent expression as he watched Roxas's suffering. "In the end, you will both die."

Roxas bared his teeth, hot hatred pumping through him as he screamed and rushed towards Xemnas with renewed vigor. His keyblade hummed in the air as he swung it faster and faster, again and again, trying to land a hit on the bastard. Axel's last words were stuck in his head.

"Hey... lets all... meet up again. You, me, and Xion... together again... in the next life."

'Axel... Xion... Wait for me.' Roxas thought as he continued his assault. 'We will be together again... I promise...' As Roxas preformed a hard overhand swing, Xemnas crossed his blades, blocking the attack and holding onto his sword. But Roxas didn't care, he didn't even think what he was doing as he throw his left hand out to the side. "I promise!" He shouted as bright white light shot out of his hand forming into a shining keyblade, one adorned with wing feathered wings.

Xemnas's eyes hardly had time to look shocked as the second keyblade was swung down, slashing him across his stomach. Red blood gushing from the wound as he was thrown back away.

Roxas stopped to catch his breath, his mind spinning after what he had just done. He held up the beautiful white keyblade, looking over its surface, and feeling its weight in his hand.

Xion... this was Xion's keyblade. He knew it. Though he didn't know how.

"No..." Roxas's head shot up at the sound of Xemnas's voice. The nobody had a hand over his wound, as if to try to stop himself from bleeding out. "No like this. Not when I am so close." He said as he moved towards Kingdom Heart. Then he stood up to his full height and through out his hands. "Kingdom Hearts! Open it! Open the Door to Darkness!" He shouted on the top of his lungs.

His magic mixed with that of Kingdom Hearts, separating the light from the darkness, causing waves of dark magical power to wash over them. A door began to form in the sky, a dark pool from which no light could escape, and Roxas found himself being dragged into it, along with Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts itself.

* * *

 **Sorry to say that this was the last part before the cross over starts, but it just didn't feel like a fitting conclusion to a battle against Xemnas. That boss fight has something like five or six stages in the game. Doing it with only one stage would feel kind of weird.**

 **But based on what crossover it is supposed to be, the ending of the next fight will change.**

 **I'm going to put up a few possibilities for crossovers and people can suggest. After a bit I will take a poll to decide between all of the ones I think are good.**


	4. Prologue: A needed conclusion pt 4

A world reflected, a plan of existence were darkness had swallowed everything, and one could see not from the light, but from the shadows creating a darker darkness within the dark. Everything, seemed to be twisted and hallow, misshapen rocks jutting up from the surface of the black stone ground looking like bony hands reaching out for a sun that did not exist.

As Roxas tried to push himself up off of the ground he found himself looking out into an ocean of shadows, its surface rippling with truest darkness that surpassed anything he had ever imagined. As it's dark waters lapsed up against the shore, it seemed to eat away at what ever it come in contact with, before the waves would recede, leaving new dark stones in the place of the old.

"All things were born from darkness, and it is to darkness that all things must one day return." Even Xemnas's powerful voice seemed lost on the place, hardly even a murmur underneath the crashing waves of shadows. Still, it was his voice that Roxas latched onto, and it was him that the boy nobody tried to find, spinning around with his and Xion's keyblades held out to his sides, the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. But when he actually did spot the man he had to take a step back.

The massive blue moon of Kingdom Hearts still hung in the sky above him, though now, large black ribbons were seeping out of the heart, twisting in the air and seeming to darken even that black sky. The leader of the Nobodies had his arms stretched out and his had tilted up to the sky as if in prayer to the darkness that came from Kingdom Hearts. A prayer that must have been answered as the shadowed started to descend upon him, twisting around his body.

"The power of the light is nothing compared to the all reaching darkness. Just a cry, shrill, piercing and unpleasant, but ultimately fated to fade away into the nothing, never to be heard from again!" Xemnas's voice turned into a shout as the darkness pushed itself inside of him, a cry leaving his open mouth as if it was trying to rip him apart from the inside.

The shadows squeezed down on him harder and harder before finally seeming to turn into a sold metal. Dark steel gray armor shaped itself around his body, decorated with black feathers on one shoulder and three spikes on the other of the same cold golden color as the man's eyes. Shadows moved along the surface of the metal, making it look as though it was shining, though that couldn't be further from the truth. The armor seemed to have granted the already tall man another half meter in height, leaving him towering over Roxas even more than before.

Xemnas's eyes were pushed upon and he gritted his teeth, revealing that the whites in his eyes had turned to a midnight black, so dark that his golden eyes seemed to glow like a heartless's by comparison.

"Hearts... Hearts filled with darkness! Give me more!" He shouted, his voice losing the old hollow qualities it once held as a sort of blood thirsty madness took its place.

The darkness that had been so absorbed with his body spread out over his hand, reaching outwards as if to form on of his Ethereal Blades, only far more power was gathered and it was condensed into solid mater, just like the armor. The slab of dark metal was as large as Xemnas was tall, one of its edges was the same sickening pale gold that adorned his shoulder while the other had been stained a bloody red, at the guard, the steel grey symbol of Organization sat, the only sign that this creature standing before Roxas might have once been just a nobody.

Xemnas turned himself to face Roxas, a look of a cat playing with a mouse playing on his lips. Even the way he moved had changed, turning into a chaotic sort of shuffle as he dragged his oversized sword across the ground behind him with just one arm.

Roxas couldn't believe the amount of magical power that was coming from him. It was far greater than even the mind bugling heights that he held before. It sat heavy in the air, making it next to impossible breath, Roxas's legs shook under him from the effort of standing in the presence of all of this power.

"Wielder of the Light, why is it that you tremble before me?" Xemnas said as he slowly moved towards Roxas, his unblinking eyes baring down on the boy. "Is it perhaps that you feel the storm approaching? The dark wind that will blow out that tiny flame you have been struggling to keep burning for so long? Are you afraid of what will happen once the light has finally gone out? Do not be afraid. Just like all the others, you are simply returning home. Back into the darkness for which all is born."

The move was so fast that Roxas barely had time to block it. One moment Xemnas was slowly dragging the sword towards him, the next he was gliding across the ground in a roar of speed that shook the still air and sent the water in the nearby ocean rushing back in the wind kicked up by the massive sword.

Roxas had crossed his blades in front of him, trying to take the brunt of the attack, but the amount of strength in the swing sent him flying regardless. Beyond simply the physical strength, waves of the dark energy grabbed onto Roxas, flinging him around like a single twig in a raging ocean. And when he was finally slapped against one of the rocks that stuck out of the otherwise flat landscape, the blow echoed through his body.

His vision was blotchy for a few moments as he tried to regather himself. Fear had gripped him. A fear like nothing he had ever known before. Until this instance he had never been afraid of any challenge or any opponent. But this... this was insanity incarnate.

But as his eyes moved though the empty sky around him, they locked onto Kingdom Heart. He felt the tug in his chest, the memory of Xion's last wish. His promise to her. He felt her presence inside of the Keyblade he gripped tightly with his left hand. He would not fail her. He wouldn't just let it go.

So, struggling to his feet, he again faced Xemnas. "Wielder of Light, why is it that you continue to struggle? Look around you. You are in a land where no hope exists. Why not simply..."

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted in an annoyed voice as he pointed a Keyblade at the figure that had once been Xemnas. "I am tired of all of your crap! I don't care about the light or the dark! I don't care about your all powerfulness!And I don't care about your stupid goals! I've got a promise to my friends to keep, and I'm not going to let you stop me!"

Roxas throw reason into a gutter and began to run towards Xemnas holding his swords at the ready. Just before he reached the madman, he jumped forward into a cross slash, putting all of his strength behind the strike.

Xemnas had moved his blade into the way, expecting the attack to just bounce harmlessly off as his strength completely overpowered the boy's. But to his shock, the blow was strong enough to force him to take a step back. Xemnas was actually being pushed into a retreat as the twin blades whistled around him, striking against his guard.

"How is this possible?" The Seeker of Darkness wondered aloud in shock, until he noticed a light glow starting to form around the boy. The power of the light, released from Kingdom Heart when Xemnas himself separated the light and darkness that made it up, it was starting to be drawn towards the boy, filling him with renewed and greater strength. "No!" Xemnas cried out, sending out a powerful blast of darkness to smoother the boy before it was too late.

Roxas was pushed back out of his charge, the darkness covering him from view for a few moments. But then specks of light began to erode away the darkness, growing brighter and brighter as the light released from Kingdom Hearts focused more and more power on Roxas.

The darkness cleared entirely to reveal Roxas, standing there in shining silver and blue armor, a golden aura surrounding him and coating his twin blades. The light pouring off of him was more than blinding in the dark world.

"Accursed light." Xemnas, or whatever darkness controlled him hissed angrily, a black and crimson fog starting to swirl around him. "You think that you can survive, in this of all places?"

"You talk too much." Roxas said before blasting off the ground to fly towards Xemnas, the golden aura pushing him along as he cut though the darkness. Xemnas also took to the sky and the two began to clash again and again in the air, the power from their strikes throwing about entire bolts of magical lightning as the two opposites struggled against one and other. The rocky ground began to buckle underneath the weight of their combined powers before being forced up into the air and blown away. Each attack held enough power to level castles and with the rapid tempo of the attacks, the world itself was shaking in panic.

With a leg up in speed, it seemed as though Roxas held the advantage, hammering away at Xemnas's defenses, but when the Xemnas sent out one of his spheres of destructive black power, Roxas was pushed away once again, and the stalemate reset.

Xemnas glared with his angry black and golden eyes, pure hatred for the light that was attempting to burn into them, but as he noticed the golden light around Roxas flickering. "It would seem that you can not last forever. The brighter flame burns out all the quicker. Where as the power of the dark is infinite." Xemnas said with a laugh as the dark aura around him feed of the darkness of the evil world.

"It doesn't have to last forever!" Roxas shouted angrily as the golden light flared up again. He started to raise his keyblades up above his head, crossing them together as the light grew stronger and stronger. The two keys seemed to merge into one and other and a spectral light came out of the point where the two met, growing stronger and thicker until it resembled an actual blade. The combined sword just as large as Xemnas's own. "I just need to last long enough to destroy you!"

Roxas let out a roar as he swung the combined blades to point at Xemnas, a giant ray of pure white flashing from the point and heading towards the Seeker of Darkness. But Xemnas answered with his own attack, a midnight black and crismon red stream of dark energy that bleed from the tip of his massive sword.

The sound of thunder surrounded them as the air was torn apart again and again from the violent clash. Each power fought to gain ground on the other, but they seemed equally matched. At least at first.

Slowly, the light started to recede as Roxas's energy was drained by the attack, while Xemnas's blast remained unchanged. The steel haired man started to laugh. "I told you, Wielder of the Light, your power is finite! The light will always fade way before the darkness!" He laughed as his beam slowly gained ground.

But his laughter was cut short when two heavy objects thudded against his shoulder plate. The man turned his head in confusion to see two red chakrams embedded in the metal of his armor.

Down on the ground, leaning up against one of the stones that had been turned up during the course of the fight, was Axel. Blood dripped down from his head and into one of his eyes, and he held his side where his black coat was stained red, but a victorious expression was on his face. "Burn in hell, asshole." He said with a grin as he lifted up one hand and snapped his fingers.

The chakram's exploded, disrupting Xemnas's balance and weakening his attack.

Almost immediately, Roxas's attack gained grounded, completely overwhelming the former leader and blasting a large hole in his chest, straight though the armor.

Xemnas's face was shocked as he slowly fell towards the ground below him, but before he reached the ground, a sad smile passed over his face. "Aqua..." He murmured, before his body started to dissolve into a silvery sand, disappearing in the wind.

Roxas himself returned to the solid surface, burying the edge of his new blade in the ground and leaning in on it for support as he panted uncontrollably.

"You alright there?" Axel said as he limped over towards where Roxas was, his every move screaming a man in pain.

"I... I thought you were dead." Roxas said between gasps.

"Yeah... well... I thought so too, but I doubt even the dead could sleep though all that racket you were making." Axel said as he slide to the ground against a large rock. "Then again, considering where we are right now... probably still going to die."

"Kill joy." Roxas mumbled, looking around him at the dark world. At the edge of his vision he could see forms moving about. Massive Heartlesses the size of houses, each being drawn towards them by the light of Kingdom Hearts, more of them than Roxas cared to count.

"Yeah well, life sucks." Axel said sadly as he looked up at Kingdom Hearts. "Better get on with it. Before the Heartless get here. We have to go out with a bang, don't we?"

"Right." Roxas said standing up straight as he could, looking up at the pale blue heart in the sky above them. "This is for you Xion. We'll be seeing you soon." He said gripping the handle of the crossed keyblade. Putting all the strength he had left into it, he swung the blade again, using the same attack he had used to finish off Xemnas.

Axel had to struggle not to be blown back by the attack as it raged on for a whole three seconds, hammering at the heart shaped moon above them. But when the attack finally died down and Axel's vision started to recover again, his jaw dropped to see that Kingdom Hearts remained in the sky, completely unscratched.

"Well ain't that a kick in the balls." He mumbled as his shoulders dropped. "We'll have to try something else. Any plans?.. Roxas?" He looked over to see the boy falling to the ground, the two keyblades splitting apart and the silver and blue armor evaporating as all the light he had absorbed from Kingdom Hearts had been used up. Axel didn't even have to check to know that the boy was now unconscious. "Typical, for you to nod off at a time like this." Axel said as he turned outwards to face the army of Heartless that had gathered around them. "Well! What are you waiting for!?" He shouted as he summoned up his strength to bring out another pair of his Chakrams. He stood on unstable legs in front of the mob of dark figures, a grin spreading across his face. "How about we see just how many of you I can take down with me."

But before the Heartless could attack, a hum rumbled though the air. Axel paused, along with all of the heartless as he tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. He looked up to see the slightest of cracks in Kingdom Hearts, and light pouring out of it. Before he could even start to understand what was going on, the cracks exploded outwards in a blast of light that struck the ground where he and Roxas stood, the light was so strong that Axel was completely blinded as he felt himself being pulled away, unable to fight back against the power that now pressed down on him.

* * *

It wasn't until some time later that Axel woke up. His body was sore all over and his head was spinning. He felt like shit, but he was still breathing, so that was something.

He looked around himself, trying to take stock, but his brain was having a hard time understanding it all. He seemed to be in some kind of park, surrounded by bushes. A few meters away was a sidewalk and lampposts that you would usually have in some kind of public park. If he focused his hearing beyond the pounding in his head, he could even hear the sound of children's laughter a short distance off.

He shook his head and glanced around his more immediate surroundings and spotted Roxas laying nearby. "Roxas..." He said, pushing himself over towards his friend to give him a sharp shake. The boy gave a grunt in response, but didn't wake up. Didn't matter, it was enough to let Axel know the boy was alive. "Thank goodness." He said, leaning up against a nearby tree and giving a short sigh, trying not to think to much about his aching body. But then something caught his eyes. Something... or someone he hadn't expected.

A third figure lay nearby in one of the black coats of the Organization IIIX. A small figure, the same height as Roxas. Axel's eyes widened as he slowly moved towards the person, putting a hand on their shoulder and flipping them onto their back so he could peek underneath the hood. "I... I don't believe it." He said, forgetting all about his pain as he looked down at the sleeping face as a young girl with short black hair. "Xion."

...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Axel is always there to save the day... serious, it's canon.**

* * *

 **Campoine won out 3 to 1 if you include the two people who only responded in PMs. So a Campione story it is.**

 **Next chapter, Coming of a Moon Goddess.**


	5. Chapter 1: Coming of a Moon Goddess pt 1

Alice Louise silently grumbled to herself as the afternoon's meeting went on, wishing that she had just told people that she was too under the weather to attend the gathering of Witengamot's top brass. The topic was the same topic that was always on the table. The one that she hated the most, because she hated to think about 'that man'.

Alexander Gascoigne, more often referred to the Black Prince Alec, was at it again. The shameless man had stolen several priceless artifacts in broad daylight in front of who knows how many witnesses just because the things caught his fancy. The man was worse that a child, for two reasons really. At least a child has some notion that they might be doing something wrong, and second, because the man was completely unstoppable by all but a few mortals.

For the Black Prince Alec was no ordinary man, but a Campoine, a Devil King, a God Slayer, a monster who managed to kill a rogue god and usurped its power. And against power like his, even the greatest of mages could do nothing to stop him.

So whenever he went and pulled a stunt like this one, the Magical Organizations who had made it their duty to hide the continued existence of magic and gods away from the eyes of normal human beings could do nothing but sigh with irritation and struggle to find away to sweep the incident underneath the sheets. Not that he ever thanked them for their hard work, the selfish git.

The Princess Alice, the Highest Priestess in the eyes of the Heavens, wanted to do very unpriestess like things. She wanted to scream in frustration and flip tables over, strangle someone maybe. Something that felt more productive that trying to serve that selfish man. Not that anyone at the table who looked at her would be able to tell such thoughts.

It was rather easy to maintain one's composure when you weren't actually presence. Alice had always had a weak constitution, made all the weaker by her contact with the gods. Normally, she was too sick to even get out of bed, so in order to show up in any of these meetings, she had to go as an astral body, a mere projection of her own thoughts. She had been doing it for so long, that she had it down to an art, giving the projection her own physical form, and using telekinesis in order to make it look and feel as though it actually interacted with the objects around it, even though it was just an illusion. Most of the people she worked with weren't even aware that they weren't really talking to her in person.

The projection resembled her true body perfectly, no matter how many people teased her, saying that she must have done something to enhance her image. Then again, her doll like appearance with a soft baby's face, large blue eyes and silky blond hand did have a look of something too fragile to be treated roughly.

"Would you like a little tea, Milady?" One of her staff, a young lady by the name of Jasmine asked her, giving a knowing smile as she held up a tray with a full pot of tea and a few tea cups.

"Yes, very much so." Alice said in her cheerful tones, wanting something to pay attention to before she lost her focus entirely and her astral form simply retreated from the office. Jasmine poured out the cup of tea and held it out to her lady who took hold of it with her telekinesis, taking care to make it look like she was holding it with a hand and brought it up to her astral form's nose.

She couldn't drink the tea of course, just she loved the smell of it. Mint tea was her favorite. The strong aroma washing through her spirit as she let it mingle with her astral form. It was always so bliss...

Alice's form froze and the tea cup fell through her fingers and shattered against the table as her astral body started to give off a shining golden light. Her eyes faded out as something took a hold of her.

"Milady!?" Jasmine shouted, gaining the attention of all those who were at the table. All of the elders of the Magic Organization just stared in dumb shock as Alice's voice echoed around them, even though the astral body's lips remained motionless.

'The Heart of the Moon has returns, waking once more out of the underworld. A key she holds in one hand, a torch in the other.' Alice's voice sang, the words humming in the air. 'Her light will return to the sky and the hounds will call out to her, drawn to their Moon. Underneath her light, they will do battle and rip apart the world.'

And with the divination spoken, she disappeared completely in a flash of light, leaving behind a group of very pale mages who now had to ready themselves for a complete disaster.

This just wasn't their day.

* * *

The first thing that Roxas noticed when he opened his eyes, was the brown, wooden ceiling above him. That alone was enough to make him question where exactly he was. His room back in the World That Never Was was just as white as everything else in that world. The lack of color reflecting the emptiness that was supposed to be inside of all of them. He had always found it to be an eyesore, but the world didn't feel right with it missing. He also found that he was in a soft bed, one that actually had sheets and a blanket, another thing that you never seemed to find in the Nobodies' world.

The second thing that Roxas noticed was his pounding head, and that his arms and legs felt like he had tried to stop a behemoth with his bare hands. It was the aches and pains that reminded him what had been happening before he had lost consciousness. Him and Axel being surrounded on all sides by Heartless in the Dark Ocean. But he clearly wasn't there anymore. Had Axel found a way of getting them out? Or did they die and this was that next life that Axel kept mentioning.

Roxas struggled to sit up, pushing back his covers and turning to lean his legs off of the side of the bed. This was what led him to his third discovery, two seashells sitting on a bedside table next to where he had been lying. The sight of them had his heart ache, remembering how he and Xion had done this whenever the other would fall into a state of unconsciousness, bringing one seashell for every day that they were out.

He must have been under for two days already. He figured it must have been Axel who had kept up the tradition of the seashells. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for that or not. He wasn't exactly sure of anything really. He had expected to never wake up, so he hadn't put any thought into what to think. His mind was pretty blank beyond the ability to observe. All planning had stopped mattering.

The door to the small room opened, and Axel stood in the doorway. It took a moment to recognize him. He had changed out of his old Organization uniform and was standing around in what must have been the civilian attire of this world. He was dressed in some baggy black pants and a red and black muscle shirt with a bandanna tied around his right arm. Roxas had never seen him out of the black coat, it seemed weird.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty wakes up at last." Axel said with a grin, pulling up a chair to sit across from the boy.

"Axel... what happened?" Roxas asked, his voice was till tired as he spoke.

"Not really sure. Kingdom Hearts did something, and we got kicked out of the Dark Ocean. And I mean really kicked out." Axel said with a short laugh. "I almost wish that bastard Xemnas was alive so I could rub it in his face how wrong he was."

"Huh?" Roxas said, not understanding what Axel meant.

"I mean, this world isn't connected to the Dark Ocean. Not even a little. Can't summon a Corridor of Darkness even if I tried." Axel said with a grin. Roxas blinded in shock. The Corridors of Darkness were the threads that connected the worlds of light to the Dark Ocean, it was the proof that all worlds and stemmed from that darkness. If their were no Corridors, than that meant this was a world that didn't originate from the darkness. "I guess you could say that we are stuck here. But that ain't so bad... not when you consider everything." Axel said glancing towards the open door.

Roxas followed his eyes and when he saw what was standing there in the doorway, he thought that he had to be dreaming. His eyes widened and all feeling of tiredness left him as he pinched his on leg, just to make sure. "Xion..." He whispered, forgetting how to breath for that moment.

Xion stood there, dressed in a bright red tank top and some blue jean shorts. She was holding a small seashell in her hands in front of her, and her smile made it looked like she was about to burst for joy. "Welcome back, Roxas." She said, as if it had been him who had been lost.

Roxas jumped from the bed and flew across the room to hug her, squeezing her as if to make sure that she was real. He laughed a stupid laugh that he couldn't even explain, though it must have made sense to Xion, because she joined him.

Axel grinned as he watched the two having their reunion. "Guess we managed to get our 'happily ever after' after all." He said, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, trying to play it cool so that the two wouldn't see the emotions in his eyes as well. The three of them were together again, what could possibly be better?

But powers were changing in the world and things would become more chaotic than even those three could have ever dreamed.

* * *

Some where near the Irish Isles young man lay in the middle of a wide field of rye that had grown out of control, so tall that it was nearly double the size of a full grown man. Most would have had a hard time spotting him, his golden shoulder length hair and bronze skin made him look as though he was a part of that sea of golden grasses. It was only the royal blue clothes that covered him in the manner of the old nobility that made him differentiable from the landscape. His eyes closed as he leaned back against the body of one of his cattle, a magnificent creature that's horns and coat seemed as grand as its masters. A long golden spear rested against the man's shoulder in the manner of a shepherd's staff, though the red shine along its sharpened point made the tool's purpose tall too clear.

Even so, the scene was peaceful, and quiet, even the wind didn't stir up the grass enough to disrupt the painting like world. The man had been asleep for so long, and as he slept, nothing in that field had ever changed.

But then, as he lay there basking in the sun, the wind seemed to change directions. The man's fiery yellow eyes slide slowly open as three dogs started to howl. "Yes... I can feel her too." The man said as he sat up.

Three large wolf like hounds seemed to melt out of the tall grass, each of them the size of a car with silvery white fur that gleamed with flakes of gold. The three continued to call out, their voices echoing around the field in a beautiful chorus. Each of them eager for something. The bull behind the man seemed to shift uneasily as the hounds continued their cries.

"I know my daughters. We must make haste too her at once." The young man said, as he got to his feet. "It has been so long since your mother departed us last. I could not bare to stay apart from my beloved a moment longer."

In a burst of light, both the man and the three hounds disappeared from the valley of grasses. Each rushed forward to answer the call of the moon.

* * *

 **The basic idea is the same as when Perseus revived when a dragon was nearby. He feels something that is attached to his legend, and as such is trying to seek it out.**

 **The difference being that the gods of steel were after the dragons in order to slay them, while the gods will be going after Xion in order to... well... yeah... Axel and Roxas aren't going to be too happy about that.**

 **I'm going to have them all get involved in the mess involving Sun Wukong, since one of the monkey king's subservient gods, Zhu Bajie, the pig, was supposed to have been banished to earth as punishment for trying to flirt with the moon goddess, Chang'e.**


	6. Chapter 1: Coming of a Moon Goddess pt 2

A place of shadow, trees so thick that any scrap of the sun's light could make it though the twisted canopy looked like the smallest twinkle of stars. Even so, the wind seemed to run endlessly in the nooks and crannies, being shaped by the leafs and rattling the branches in such a way as to produce music like no mortal ear had ever heard. All of it centered around a single massive tree that's height would dwarf even the largest of man made structures with branches that covered the entire sky.

Inside of a hallow at the base of the tree was a large campfire that burned low to the ground, its flickering embers throwing shapes along the walls that danced in a way that was both beautiful and frightening. The smoke swirling into shapes as it moved out to the wall, trying to join the shadows in their dance only to disperse whenever they reached the edges of the hallow. The smell of pine filled the place as the logs burned.

Sitting upon a thrown made of twisted roots was a dark figure, hardly even noticeable in the shadows. That is, if it weren't for the fact that the man was... snoring. The deep and rough sounds of an bleating goat ruffled through the air, ruining the music and echoing about the hallow until it sounded like their were a thousand beasts running wild inside of it.

If you looked closely at the one who leaned against the shadow, you would realize that it was not the figure of a man at all; not entirely, anyways. A crown made of twisted reeds was placed on the figure's brow, held up by two short horns that protruded from his skull. Underneath a clothe kelt stuck out a pair of goat's hoofed legs that thumped the Earth occasionally as the person slept. A lion like mane of black hair covered his entire head and chin, nearly as tangled as the roots of the tree and about as filled with life as the light of fireflies flickered within it.

Thick hair covered his arms as well, and his chest and back hair more than their far share of hairs. One black nailed hand scratched disinterestedly at his chest as he slept, and considering the stupid grin on his face and the way his kilt was tenting upwards, one could guess the nature of the dreams. His snores were replaced by a horse giggling as he murmured sweet words that sounded tainted by his throaty voice. "My my... such a beautiful voice... and those eyes... I could just..."

The words stopped and the creature's eyes flew open as he shoot up in his thrown. The action was so sudden that he slide from his thrown and his butt hit the floor. "A crap! My tail!" The man bleated as he rubbed at the short goat's tail he had above his butt hole. "Not the best way to wake up..."

He pulled himself to his feet and his bones started to pop as he tried to stretch. "Oh damn... my head is killing me... that's the last time I get into a drinking contest with Dionysus. Boy, tell me... how long was I out?"

A large dog appeared in the opening of the hallow, one the size of a two story house with a shaggy black coat to match his master's hair. It gave a low grumble in response to the question.

"What!? Long enough for them to have declared me dead! Oh come on! That's just rude!" The man cried, stomping one of his hoofs in irritation. "Who has been spreading these horrible rumors about me!? It was Hapi wasn't it! That bastard has been saying all kinds of things about me ever since I relieved myself in the mouth of his precious river! To the Neitherworld with that prick!" He spat out the name as if it was a curse. Then he shook himself and gave a very goat like cry. "Baaaa, doesn't matter! I woke up just in time anyways! You can feel it too, can't you boy!? She's back, just like I always knew she would be!" The goat man was so excited that his trembling was disturbing the fire, causing it to grow.

"Oh my love, I have waited for you for so long so that our game my start again."

* * *

"You can't win Axel, its too on one!" Roxas said with a grin as he and Xion stared down the red haired man from one side of a foosball table.

"We'll see about that." Axel responded, holding up the small ball for the two to see before slipping it into the kick off slot. He gave it a bit of a push with his thumb, giving the ball some spin so that it would turn into his players.

As so as it hit the playing field, game play recommenced and they were flailing their pieces wildly at the ball, trying to score a goal. All the time they laughed and made competitive faces at one and other.

It was their first time ever in an arcade. They had seen a few on their various missions to other worlds. They had seen children laughing and playing inside of them. But as members of the Organization, they hadn't been allowed to make connect with normal people. Even Axel's sneaking off and buying of ice cream to eat on top of the clock tower had been against the rules.

Now having won their freedom, the three were completely drunk on each new experience. Just a bunch of kids getting their first taste of the world outside.

After all, both Xion and Roxas were hardly a year old and completely oblivious to the worlds and how societies functioned. At one point in time, Axel convinced them that money was something that came from dead Heartless. Innocent might not have been the right word since they were basically killing machines if you put a blade in their hands, but they were still young enough to have a child's wonder in their eyes.

As worldly and cleaver as Axel played himself up to be, he himself was only around six or seven years old, he wasn't quite sure which, since he didn't keep count of the days that had gone by like Roxas did. He had memories from the life of Lea to work from, but doing things himself felt so sweet.

For the three friends, life was sweet.

"So, what's next on the list?" Axel said as they walked from the arcade, his hands held behind his head and confidence in his step. There was no actual list, but even Roxas and Xion understood the expression.

"The beach!" Xion shouted. "I've always wanted to actually swim at one."

"The beach huh? Guess that means we will have to get some stuff to swim in." Axel said rubbing his chin.

"There are clothes for that?" Roxas asked, unfamiliar with the concept of swim wear.

"Yeah, unless you want to go to a nudest beach." Axel said with a grin, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"What's nudest?" Sure enough, Xion asked the question.

"Someone who walks around outside, naked." Axel said, taking pleasure from the faces of the two younger members of the party as they blushed a bright red. "We can go if you want to swim right now."

"No! No that's good. We can get the clothes first." Xion and Roxas said together, shaking their heads as Axel laughed, continuing to walk along.

Xion and Roxas stood still for a moment in their embarrassment before running forward to catch up. "You know that wasn't every... nice... Axel?" Xion said, her last word coming out in a questioning tone as the three of them stopped and looked back the way that had came.

"You two feel that too, right?" Axel mumbled as his hands tightened into fist.

"Yeah... and there is a lot of it." Roxas said, shifting his feet to look back where they had been coming from. Distant sounds of disaster were coming closer; screams mixing in with the honking of horns. The sounds coming closer as the magical presence that they were feeling drew near.

Three large hounds bolted around a corner, rushing towards the group. The silver beasts were the size of cars and as they moved, the light of the sun reflected off of their fur, sending out rainbow like showers of light.

Roxas, Xion and Axel all shifted into diffensive stances as magic gathered around them, replacing their civilian clothes with the black coats of the Organization. Weapons flashed into their hands in blinding light and twisting fire; Axel with the Eternal Flames, Roxas holding the Oblivion, and the Oath Keeper in Xion's steady hands.

They prepared to intercept an attack from the beast, as they charged towards them, but rather than attacking, the hounds broke out of their run and started to circle the three.

"Great, they got us surrounded." Axel mumbled as his eyes went from one to another of the large hounds, each of them staring at the group with large silver eyes. Or at least, staring at one particular member of the group; Xion.

"What do you think they want?" Xion asked, trying her best not to retreat underneath the stares. She couldn't leave an opening.

"What ever it is, they aren't getting it." Roxas replied, preparing to rush in.

"At last, we have found you." The trio's eyes were dragged away from the hounds as a blond man who looked a few years older than Axel walked slowly towards them, a smile on his face as his golden eyes forced on Xion and Xion alone. "My beloved Selene, how I have missed you."

Noticing where his eyes were, Axel and Roxas stepped between the man and Xion. "I don't know who you are, but I think you have her confused with someone else." Axel said forcefully. He gritted his teeth and fought against the instinct to run. The man was giving off as much power as Xemnas had been in his last fight with Roxas.

"Mistaken? I am not mistaken, mortal mage. Does it seem possible for a true man to be unable to recognize his own sister." The strange man said, further confusing the group.

"I... I'm not your... My name is Xion!" Xion said, not sure what to do.

"From all the way in the Ulster I hard your call, and I have come. No one but my Selene could have made such a call. Even if you have forgotten yourself, I would never forget you, my love." He said walking in through the ring of dog and towards them, holding out his hand.

Axel created a vast ring of fire surround the trio, blocking them from view before the ring swept outwards towards the man. The fire passed over him in a raging tempest, but he didn't even more as it swept over his body. Not a single piece of fabric on his clothes was even singed though the fire had metaled nearby metal.

But even if the fire didn't harm the man, it gave the group a chance to escape.

An unhappy expression passed over the man's face. "So mortals yet again try to keep my love from me. But I will not let them take her." He growled before giving a sharp whistle of command to the dogs, letting them know that the hunt was to began.

* * *

 **I'm going to have to have a knight appearing in the next part or two in order to continue with my plans.**

 **I'm divided with two topics about this though, first being what person to use; either Liliana, or an OC. Second, how will things go out in the long run. Will she fall in love or will it be more like when Liliana was forced to work for Voban, Axel being the king forcing her to do dirty work.**

* * *

 **Pan is acting as an opposite to** **Helios.**


	7. Chapter 1: Coming of a Moon Goddess pt 3

"Axel, what was that guy!?" Roxas shouted over the rushing wind and the three sprinted across roof tops, moving at twice the speed of the cars below as they used their magic to propel themselves from building to building.

"Don't know, just keep moving." Axel said, not looking back. Both Roxas and Xion nearly stumbled at the idea that Axel didn't know something, but they managed to correct their balance and kept moving. "Whatever he is, he seems to be after Xion. We need to get back to the safe house and come up with a plan. We've placed enough barriers around it that no one should be able to find us ones we are in there."

The two nodded their understanding. Just yesterday they had been calling Axel paranoid for insisting on placing the same wards around their new place of residence as had been around Kingdom Hearts in the World That Never Was, wards so strong as to make the place impossible for even the Heartless to find even though they sat upon the edge of the darkness. Going so far as to reinforce the spell with magic from the Keyblades which could hide the presence of an entire world.

Suddenly all those precautions didn't seem so silly.

Fifty two kilometers, just over thirty minutes moving at their current speed. Axel was mentally kicking himself for moving so far for definite shelter just because they wanted to get out of the more crowded area of down town Rome where they had commandeered a penthouse from some thugs involved in human trafficking.

The heavy presence of magic in the air told him that the monster of a man was still on their tails, and gaining fast.

"Roxas, I don't suppose you can go all armored and golden again, could you?" Axel asked, giving the blond boy a glance.

"Not likely. I had both Xion's power and the Kingdom Hearts' light at the time. Without them, I'm only as strong as you are." Roxas replied with a shake of the head.

"Only? Last time I check, I was the strong one out of the three of us." Axel said trying to sound indignant. But his face went hard. The power was closing in, and they wouldn't make it to the hide out. "Roxas, you and Xion head on without me. I'll try to buy..."

"No!" Both Roxas and Xion shout down the suggestion before it could even fully be expressed.

"What would be the point in everything we've done if we end up losing each other again?" Roxas said sharply.

"We aren't going to lose you. If we go out, then we all go out together." Xion said with a nodded. "If you turn back, then we will be fighting right there beside you."

Axel gave a sad smile and sighed. "You know, one of these days, I am going to have to teach you two brats to just do what your told." He only got two stupid grins in response.

But all joking stopped when the building they were about to jump to next was it by a shaft of light from about and promptly exploded into a pile of rubble. Screams echoed from the streets below as the citizens of Rome were shocked by the sudden unexplained event, but all their noise seemed far away to the trio as they turned around to face the one who had launched the attack.

"Do not think that you can steal my love away from me. There is nowhere under the heavens that I cannot find her. East or west, it doesn't matter. I will follow the moon across the sky for all of time if I need to." The golden haired man said smoothly. His voice had a seemingly pure quality to it, even though his words made the friends want to throw up.

"I'm not your lover! So leave me alone!" Xion shouted angry.

"You stay the hell away from her, you creep!" Roxas added his own shout to hers.

"Your words are confused. Once you return with me everything will become clear." The man said as he settled down on the roof, holding out a hand to Xion. But the girl took a step away from him and behind Roxas. The man's face soured. "You are choosing a mortal man over me... again."

Axel stepped into the way, cutting off line of sight. "You two set up. I'll hold him." The Dancing Flame said getting a nodded from the others before they broke outwards.

Running forward, Axel throw one of his chakrams towards the golden haired man. The piece of golden metal burst into flames as it moved towards him, but the golden haired man summoned up a shining spear, and with it swatted the disc out of the air with the simplest of gestures.

Holding out his free hand Axel brought into existence dark purple and black flames, letting them grown into a large mass. "Dark Firega!" The blast of flames moved towards the man at high speeds, but it didn't even faze him as the fire broke around a shell of golden aura around the man. Though it hadn't been Axel's plan for that attack to do any more. It was only meant to distract attention from a second chakram aimed for the feet.

The chakram sent up a large, if not strong, jet of flames, completely surrounding the man and cutting off his view for a moment as Axel repositioned to be behind him, recalling his first chakram to aim a thrust for the man's neck.

But rather than felling his blade piecing skin, the sound of metal striking metal rang in the air. The fire disappeared and Axel was looking the man in the eyes as is attack was blocked by the man's spear. A swift parry pushed Axel's arm aside as the spear was readied for a thrust.

"Pierce him with light... Gáe Bulg." The man said, pulling the spear forward. A massive amount of magic eminated from the spear. An amount that was frankly insane. It felt as though space itself was being reshaped so that the thrust would drive straight though Axel's chest.

But right before the spear head would hit, Axel's chakram shot off a jet of fire, pushing him out of the way of the attack so that the golden and red spear only grazed his shoulder. Axel rolled across the roof away from the man before throwing his chakram, having it being deflected yet again.

He would have continued to attack if it wasn't for the puzzled look on the golden haired man's face as he stared at him. "What's the matter?" Axel said in a grumbling voice, shifting his injured arm to check the damage.

"You dodged my Gáe Bulg. No mortal man has ever managed... how?" The golden haired man said staring at Axel then a creese formed on his brow. "I see... Gáe Bulg will never fail to pierce its foes heart. But your heart is not whole, thus avoiding the divine meaning of Gáe Bulg's power."

Axel chuckled as he commited the man's words to memory. He would need all the information he could get on this guy if he was going to stop him from taking Xion. "Never thought being a Nobody would save my life. Now lets try something different." Axel jumped back as Xion and Roxas completed their spells.

"'Tornado!'"

The twin wind spells went off at the same time from different corners of the roof. Wind funnels growing and growing until they met each other and merged together into a massive cyclone that surrounded the entire building, ripping it to pieces and sending stone and broken glass flying everywhere.

As Axel and the two keyblade wielders started to take their leave, joining into the panicked masses in the streets, Axel set fire to the base of the building. The wind picked up and fed the flames until the entire thing turned into an inferno.

"Think we got him?" Roxas asked as they sprinted through the streets, jumping over the stationary cars as traffic had gone to a standstill because of the fire and explosions causing rubble to litter the streets.

They hardly got past another street before the entire cyclone exploded in a giant flash of light that destroyed the buildings on either side of it and spread the fire to even more buildings.

"That answer your question?" Xion said sarcastically as they continued to run.

"No... but that does." Roxas said, pointing ahead of them where the golden haired man stood in the middle of the street without a single scratch on him. "Its Xemnas all over again."

They tried to find a way out, but the silver hounds had returned and were cutting off their retreats. "Mortals, surrender my love to me, and you may yet be forgiven for your arrogance."

"I don't know what a mortal is, but the way he said it pisses me off." Roxas grumbled gripping onto his keyblade so hard that his gloves squeaked.

"Come on you two, focus." Axel said, taking a step forward and pointing towards the man. "That way is down."

Both Roxas and Xion blinked for a second, before his meaning became known to them and they nodded. Together they spun their keyblades around and struck the ground. "'Gravity!'"

The people in the cars screamed in further confusion as the world seemed to shift and all the cars on the roof and the silver dogs started to slide down towards the golden haired man.

The golden haired man continued to stand there, as if nothing was happening as the cars tumbled towards him, the direction of down having been changed for them.

Flourishing his spear, he sliced the oncoming cars aside, one after another as they feel past him, until as he batted aside on of the vehicles to find Axel standing on top of the next one.

The fire nobody throw his two chakrams at the man as Roxas and Xion jumped out from behind two of the cars that had slide past the man without his noticing, surrounding the man. Both Roxas and Xion lunged, their keyblades glowing bright with magic as they aimed for the man's back.

Without looking, the man moved his spear behind him, intercepting the attacks and blocking both of them cold, then with a wave of his free hand, he blasted Axel and his chakram's aside.

As gravity returned to normal, he spun around, his parry so strong as to launch Roxas away, though the focus had not been on Xion who only fell onto her butt.

Xion looked up in shock at the man as he approached her. He was just an arm's length away from her reaching down to grab her, but he found that she couldn't move. "I won't let you take a mortal lover again. No matter how much you try to run from me, you will be mine, my love." The man said staring down at Xion with hungry eyes.

An arrow whistled down from the sky and shot straight through the outstretched hand, knocking it aside. The golden haired man stared at the arrow that was stuck in his hand for a moment before glaring up at the building where the arrow had come from.

"I would suggest you keep your hands off my woman, Helios!" A strange half goat half man spat down, a large black dog perched on the roof behind him. A second massive magical presence could be felt from the new comer as he looked down on the scene with a bow in hand, a second arrow already notched.

"You stay away from her, Pan. I won't let someone like you near my love!" The golden haired man, now revealed to be called Helios shouted up at the man. He tightened his fist, causing the arrow to snap in half, the skin of his hand quickly healing until their was no sign of injury. Golden light started to pour out of his body, matching anything that Roxas had produced during his fight with Xemnas, even as an equal black aura came out of the goat man, Pan.

The ground shook with fear at the battle that was about the take place, and Xion stared with wide eyes, not having a clue what was going on.

* * *

 **Xion:"Axel, what's an 'innocent bystander?'"**

 **Axel: "Huh? Where did you hear that from?"**

 **Xion: "Some readers want to know why we killed so many 'innocent bystanders'. What are they?"**

 **Axel: "Well, they are people who are at a conflict that aren't really fighting for one side or the other."**

 **Xion: "Oh... do I know any innocent bystanders?"**

 **Axel: "No."**

* * *

 **Just imagine an endless playing of those Storm Trooper screams going on in the back ground to this.**


	8. Authorities

I'm putting up a list of the authorities that I have planned out for both Helios and Pan. Note that Roxas and Axel will not be absorbing all of these authorities, it is just that these are the ones that they have. The boys are probably going to only get one or two at the most.

I'm looking for other recommendations for authorities that you believe that they should have.

* * *

Helios (Cú Chulainn)

Gáe Bulg - his weapon which will always piece the heart of his target and carries the curse of death.

Body of Fire - Covers his body in divine flames.

Shard of the Sun - calls on a blast similar to a smaller version of Godou's White Stallion authority, but can be used multiple times a day.

I Stand Alone - If he has no allies, his power increases ten fold, whether he is fighting one on one or one verse an army.

Chariot of the sun - Summons up a fiery chariot.

Three Hours - his connection to the three hounds who are his divine beasts.

* * *

Pan (Capricorn)

Pandemonium - He can induce fear and panic in all humans who are around him.

Make an Ass - He has the power to turn people into donkeys.

God's Speed - moves faster than the eye can follow.

Swallow Light - He can eat any fire or light magic or Authority directed at him.

Arrows of Capricorn - Can fire up to ten arrows with devastating power, refreshes at sundown.

Dog - His connection to the hunting dog that is his Divine Beast.

* * *

Also, I am having to lean towards using an OC. But don't worry if you don't like her... Axel isn't going to be keeping her around for very long... spoiler warning.

* * *

People seem to have some misconceptions about the type of Axel I am going for, which is partly to fault of the fact that he has always been around Xion and Roxas. But if you want to see the type of Axel I am planning on using, go read 'The Rekindled Assassin' by Dr ForgottenFables. That should give you an idea of what I am shooting for.


End file.
